This invention relates to the type of hair roller which has a central cylindrical barrel section about which the hair is rolled and flanges at each end to hold the hair in place. The barrel is of uniform diameter between the flanges.
It has been found desirable to have some form of other than a smooth surface on the barrel, especially when the rollers are made of plastic. This can be done by coating the barrel with a roughened or rubber-like substance. See, for example, Cruise U.S. Pat. No. 3,316,920 and Basta U.S. Pat. No. 2,925,021. Another approach is to give the roller a flocked surface such as shown in Weldon U.S. Pat. No. 3,388,266 and Walter U.S. Pat. 4,202,360.
In providing a rubber-like or elastomeric surface, however, it is preferably to have the surface an endless band or sleeve of elastomeric material, eliminating any seam lines.